The Fading Sky
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi’s mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back?
1. The Gray Sky

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, a few cursing courtesy of Gokudera, and dark themes (my first time actually adding curse words o_O, well I don't really use curse words in real life so I feel a bit uncomfortable adding them to my fics)

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**The Fading Sky**

.

.

_**The SKY was painted with a dull shade of GRAY.**_

Blood was scattered on the floor and walls of the alleyway. A young man with spiky brown hair, wearing a black suit, looked at his bloody hands before looking up towards the dull sky. _"How much more…?" _he managed to croak out as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't take it – _killing. _

It began to rain, washing the blood soaked alley where the young man stood, yet he stood still not caring even if his suit was getting soaked. He just stood there.

_"I'm sorry…" _he muttered under his breath, closing his dark brown eyes.

'_How long will you let yourself be consumed by darkness…?'_

A voice whispered, a gust of wind surrounded him thus alarming the young man. His gloves were now lit with an orange flame as his surroundings turned pitch black. His eyes became light orange, and his face grew a lot more serious.

His hands were now clenched. There was an odd pressure as if trying to crush him, and then his dying will flames grew weaker as the darkness grew stronger. He cursed inwardly, trying to maintain his posture, but to no avail, he fell on his knees, cursing inwardly at his cowardice.

He was annoyed inwardly, noticing that he was still weak, even after being trained by the Arcoballeno, on the outside he _tried _to be strong though. He kneeled down on the darkness, with his dying will flames, extinguished. He was gasping for air. _'Damn it…!' _he thought, trying his best to stay conscious. After all, he still needed to go back to his family. He _needed _to live for their sake. His eyes widened as flashes of images appeared on his head.

He knew those images, all too well…

They were the sins of the Vongola Famiglia of the past and even the present.

"_Please! Just spare my family…!"_

"_Che. Weak herbivores like you should just die"_

"_I'm sorry, but orders are orders"_

"_Please! Have mercy on us…!"_

"_We don't need any witnesses"_

"_Don't you dare insult the Tenth…!"_

"_Monsters…! Murderers…!"_

"_Traitors, all of you in the Vongola should just rot in __**HELL**__!" _

Murder, disloyalty, prejudice… he knew he would inherit the sins of the Vongola Family. He knew that he could no longer keep his hands clean, and he had accepted it. He accepted the burden that was placed on his shoulders, ever since he stood beside the Ninth in controlling the Vongola *. He accepted the dark side of the Mafia world.

'_Please… just give up…'_

_'No' _he thought, remembering his family. _'I won't give up…' _he thought, mustering enough energy to stand up once again. "I'm not giving up…!" he cried, with his dying will flame lighting up on its own accord. _'For my friends… my family…' _he thought.

He _loved _his family. He was there for them, and in turn, they were there for him. They didn't care even if he was slowly getting tainted by darkness. "Tsuna will always be Tsuna" they would always say (well, at least most of them, since Gokudera refuses to call him by his first name, claiming that he isn't worthy of calling the Tenth by his first name)

'…_Please don't dirty your hands anymore… Please Nii-san…'_

His eyes widened, now recognising the voice. He turned around, as he felt another presence in the darkness. He said a few words that were indistinguishable to anyone but the one he was facing, shock was plastered all over his face. His hands were clenched and he couldn't hurt the person in front of him.

_"Why?" _he asked.

And after that scene, everything turned black.

****

"Juudaime…?" Gokudera muttered, snapping his head towards the window. The sky was dark – it was painted a dull shade of gray. He wondered if there was an upcoming storm. But somehow, he felt something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Gokudera-sama?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair and silver eyes, inquired. She wore her usual business attire and her hair was tied up into a neat bun. She was _Maria Antoinette Gomez _– an intern under Gokudera's division. He hated her (well, he hated everyone except his boss), but Tsuna asked him to give her a chance. And so he did.

"None of your business, stupid woman" he growled, taking a piece of cigarette from his pockets. He lit one of his cancer sticks, and placed it on his mouth.

Maria wrinkled her nose in disgust she didn't like it when someone smoked a cigar near her. "Yamamoto-sama just arrived from his mission in Spain" she announced flipping through her notebook. "Sasagawa-sama nearly destroyed an underground tavern while he was in a search mission in Puerto Rico, but on the bright side the culprit to the _Morte Family Massacre _was caught and taken in custody in the Vindicare prison" she sighed, flipping another page.

"Let me see the reports" he said, glaring at his 'assistant'.

Maria handed him a folder, full of reports that were to be submitted to the boss. He flipped through the pages, scanning through the documents along with adding a few remarks. The strawberry blonde blinked twice, when her pocket began to vibrate and ring. She apologized to her boss before running off to answer the call.

Hayato sighed, leaning back on his chair. He was worried sick, at his boss. He knew that Tsuna was out on a mission – assigned by the Ninth himself. But it had been ten hours. _Ten fucking hours, _he knew his boss would only take an hour or two to finish the job.

"!" a loud voice cried, almost making him fall off his seat. _Damn that turf top_, he scowled.

"Sasagawa-sama!" he heard Maria's voice "Gokudera-sama is—"

"Maa, maa. Gokudera won't mind it at all, Maria-chan" now it was the baseball idiot's voice.

"B-but he s-specifically t-told me that—" _Great, _he thought sarcastically rolling his eyes in annoyance, hearing her stutter. He knew that girl was one of Yamamoto's fan girls. Hell, there was even a group inside the Vongola HQ.

"Yo! Octopus-head!" his door was opened in a not-so gently manner.

"Tch. Stop destroying things, Turf-top!" Gokudera said, placing his hands on the table and standing up. "You're giving the tenth a lot of problems!!"

Sasagawa Ryohei blinked twice, before stating "Sawada's not complaining"

"Of course the tenth won't complain, turf-top!" Gokudera cried, his emerald eyes burning with anger. _He never does, _he thought clenching his fists.

"So, where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, looking around.

"He's still on a mission" Gokudera muttered, smashing his cigarette into the ashtray.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly became serious. "Where?" he demanded, looking at Gokudera. Before Gokudera could reply, his assistant barged into the room, apparently in a hurry.

"G-gokudera-s-sama… B-boss… T-tsuna-s-san…" she fell on her knees, sobbing.

"What the hell happened, woman?!" he demanded, on the verge of hitting the woman only to be stopped by Ryohei.

"A-at t-the… a-alley…" she said in between sobs "T-tsuna-san…" she couldn't continue explaining any further.

"Let's go" Yamamoto said, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulders after nodding to the others. "Just stay here, we'll get Tsuna back"

****

_**He**__ was inside a dark room – or so he thought it was a room. It was too dark, to actually see. A small orange flame appeared in front of him, but he seemed unnerved by it. He couldn't understand what was happening. _

'_ma...er…Tsu...i…'_

_ Something was calling him, but he couldn't understand a word. _

'…_.ase…!'_

_ "Who are you? What are you saying?" he asked, looking around. _

'…_ans…er...!'_

_ "Don't listen to it, nii-san! It's full of lies! Nii-san!" he closed his eyes, seeming to trust that voice. "Nii-san! Please don't leave me!" _

_ "I won't leave…" he said turning around, his back facing the flame. "I promise…" and with those words, the orange flame's light was gone and everything became dark once again. _

****

_**End Notes:**_

*In this fic, Tsuna hasn't fully taken over the Vongola . The ninth is still training him in the ways, on how a good boss should be. So I guess this fic takes place 5YL or something like that. And Tsuna's guardians, are taking the place of the former guardians of the Vongola since the Ninth told his very own guardians to retire (whether they want to or not =.=)

**Author's Note:**

**Inspired by Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black – I Call Your Name (of course there are some other twists :D) . **

**!!!I SHALL CONTINUE ONCE I RECEIVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**I should really be studying right now… but I'm slacking off a bit. Hahaha…. **


	2. Effect part 1

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**Effect (part 1)**

.

.

_**And the sky disappeared silently**_

Hibari Kyouya examined the so-called "scene of the crime". But when he arrived, there was no sign of blood nor was there a sign of a fight. Was he given the wrong place? He wondered, annoyed at his herbivore of a boss. But curiously, he found something glimmering in between the trash bin and the wall.

Without, any hint of hesitation he crouched down and picked up the objects. Much to his surprise it was a pair of mittens with the number 27 stitched on it, along with the Vongola Sky Ring. What were _those _things doing there?

The raven haired man stood up straight and looked around, searching for signs. His eyes caught another object that was sitting silently on wet floor. At closer inspection, it was nothing but a clip – a butterfly clip with a few glittering plastic gems here and there. He didn't know if it would serve as a clue, but he picked it up anyway.

He took out his phone and called his colleague's assistant.

_"This is Maria Gomez, how may I be of service?" _

_***_

Maria Antoinette Gomez was locked up inside her room. She was still heartbroken after hearing the news that her boss- No, her _saviour _was gone. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it. She just couldn't. Why was life even cruel to her? First: her family; Then, her self-proclaimed grandfather; and now her boss? Why did fate have to take them away?

"_Call me 'Tsuna' Maria-chan"_

"_B-but b-boss…!"_

"_Alright then, at least call me 'Tsuna-san' like the others"_

_ His smile: _Unlike the other people she had met, _his _was pure. There were no sign of any hatred; there were no masks hiding his true self. She sometimes wondered why he had to be in the Vongola family. She wondered why he agreed to be surrounded by darkness. But all her doubts were answered, with a simple statement.

"_Because of my friends and family"_

Those words touched her heart, drove her to become part of the Vongola and do her best to serve the Tenth. At first, Tsuna didn't want to involve her. But he saw _her potential, _she was a great asset to the family and he knew she would grow further. The words he told her before she officially became part of the Vongola were:

"_Don't hate anyone else, but me. Please promise me that before you become part of the Vongola"_

How could she hate him? After all he had done for her…

She took a glance at her window. Curtains were draped, to cover the scenery outside.

She couldn't bare it. She couldn't look at the dark sky.

"_Did you know that, even if you see that the sky is covered in darkness, if you look close enough you can see something bright?"_

***

Lambo frowned, as he looked outside the window. The weather forecast didn't say anything about an upcoming storm, and he felt that something was terribly wrong.

He was currently in some private school in Italy, and he was under the care of Fuuta – under the orders of Tsuna and the Ninth. He didn't mind though, he constantly flunked a few subjects he didn't like, ignored the teachers' warnings, and slept through the whole day. Almost everyone began to doubt if he was the _Lightning Guardian _of the Vongola.

He asked Tsuna once, if he could stop going to school and stay at home to be homeschooled by Fuuta. Tsuna only smiled at him and told him that he needed to be around people of his age. He wanted him to enjoy his childhood, before his world gets surrounded by dark elements of the Mafia world.

He didn't understand him, though. He was already part of the mafia at the age of _**FIVE. **_Was Tsuna part of those who doubted his part in the Vongola?

Lambo played with his Vongola Ring that was hanging loosely, on a chain, on his neck. His head snapped back to the window once he heard the rain fall from the sky. He wanted to know _why_, the sky was crying. Was Tsuna crying too? He asked thoughtfully, or was it Yamamoto? He didn't know. Was there something wrong? He didn't know. It was as if _they _were blocking him from knowing.

The **sun** was covered by dark **clouds**. The **rain** was falling from the sky, as if there was an upcoming **storm**. **Mist** covered the streets, and yet… there was no sign for **lightning** nor was there a sign from the **thunder**.

He nearly pounded his fist on the desk in frustration, not even caring about his teacher's glare. He didn't want to be left out. He too was part of the family! He didn't want to be treated like a child that could easily be broken. He wanted to be treated equally! So why, wasn't there any sign?!

And as if his prayers were answered, thunder roared and lightning flashed. His phone began ringing and when he answered, Fuuta was calling him; telling him about an emergency in the HQ.

"_Remember this, Lambo-kun. Do not fight for the Vongola, nor for Bovino and not for the Vongola Decimo. Fight for what you think is right, and believe in whatever you choose"_

***

Sasagawa Kyoko was once known as Namimori Middle School's idol, and eventually Namimori High School's idol. She was pretty, and kind. And many people looked up to her. Many boys asked her if she could be their girlfriend, but she declined politely, stating that she already _loves _someone else.

The orange haired girl looked outside the window, wondering how _he _was doing right now. _He _was in Italy, and she was in Japan. They were far apart but their love still bloomed. He would call a few times, and at times he would also come to visit although he was dragged away by a group of men in black suits at some point (against his will, if I may add).

It was strange. She felt worried, and her heart was beating faster than usual. Suddenly, she heard a 'thump' from her bedroom, it seemed like something fell. She ran upstairs and opened the door to her room, to find that the picture of her and Tsuna was on the floor. The picture frame was broken and shards of glass were on the floor.

At that time, only one thought crossed her mind:

"_Please be safe, Tsuna-kun" _

She prayed, practically begging the gods for _his _safety.

***

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chappie guys. I still have A LOT to do. So I'm very sorry for the rushed chappie . **

**Thank you guys for reviewing on my fic! It means a lot to me. **


	3. Effect part 2

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**Effect (part 2)**

.

.

_**The sky was lost, in the darkness**_

_"Nii-san…"_

A pair of warm brown orbs opened. _He _sat up straight, only to be attacked by a huge headache. He clutched his head with both of his hands.

_"Nii-san! Don't strain yourself!" _a voice cried, and as quick as lightning a young girl appeared by his side. She looked like she was about ten years old; she had silver hair with a few blotches of green; a pair of black eyes that showed worry as they looked at the man; and she wore a light blue dress, with a few white ribbons here and there. On her hair was a lone butterfly clip.

"E-eh…?" the brown haired man looked at the girl in confusion. "Where am I…?" he asked, wincing a bit.

"You're in your room, nii-san" the girl said with a small smile. "It's me, Hikari, remember?"

"I… I can't remember anything…" he muttered under his breath, as he brushed his hair with his hand. "What was I doing, Hikari?" he asked, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"E-eh?" the girl looked confused.

"All this time Hikari…" he unconsciously tightened her grip on the said girl. "What have I been doing? Please tell me…"

"N-nii-san, y-you're hurting me...!"

"A-ah! S-sorry…" muttered the man as he loosened his grip. "I didn't mean to—"

"Master Cielo has been asleep for a long time" a deep voice said, making Hikari's eyes widen. The newly dubbed 'Cielo' looked at the man who was at the door.

His hair was white, he had a moustache, he wore a pair of reading glasses, and he looked a lot like a butler. "If you have forgotten, I am Mostro, your humble servant" he said with a bow. Cielo looked at the man, he felt like he shouldn't trust him. But he didn't know why, everything was just a bit too blurry for him. "Breakfast, shall be served in a while young master, Hikari will tend to you for now"

***

Timoteo – the Vongola Nono – looked at the other members of the Vongola family. News had just arrived that the Vongola Decimo was dubbed missing, some even presumed that he was dead, but no corpse was found so there was still hope.

The Vongola Nono, felt guilty; had he not sent the young man to _that _mission, maybe he would still be here. It was a _big _mistake, and he – as the Vongola Nono- needed to fix this immediately. He ordered almost _half _of the Vongola to search for the Decimo. He ordered the other half to find information.

Basil – the new leader of the CEDEF – was also dubbed missing after hearing the news of the Decimo's disappearance. He only left a note saying that he was going to search the Decimo by himself.

The Varia, on the other hand, were currently on lookout. Xanxus was _very, very _pissed when he heard that the _'runt' _was missing. He nearly destroyed the whole mansion because he was enraged. He didn't care if he was next in line for the Vongola throne, he just wanted to find that runt and kill him, himself (or so he said).

The Vongola Sky Ring was currently in the hands of the Vongola Nono, who kept it in a secret storage room, somewhere in the mansion. The Vongola Nono, ordered the full containment of the news that the Decimo was gone. He didn't want any other family to know. He didn't want any other family to attack them at their vulnerable state, even if he was the Vongola Nono he knew his limits. He knew that he was too old to fight.

_No one would rest, until the Decimo was found_

_No one would rest, until they got their sky back_

***

Kyoko gripped onto the telephone receiver tightly, she wanted to know if Tsuna was alright. He wanted to know if he was safe.

"Onii-san!" she cried in relief, when her brother answered her call.

_"A-ah…! K-kyoko! What made you call?"_

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay, Tsu-kun hasn't been answering—"

_"Everything is fine to the EXTREME!" _Ryohei cut her off _"Sawada is just busy with work" _there was a slight pause before _"Ah, I gotta go now. I'll call you back sometime, Kyoko" _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Kyoko's hand fell limply on her side, the phone receiver was dropped on the floor. Her brother was _obviously _lying. So that only meant, that Tsuna was in danger. She took a deep breath, and picked up the receiver, dialling another number.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"H-haru-chan…?" Kyoko managed to croak out, tears falling from her eyes. "I…"

_"Hahi! Kyoko-chan! Are you crying?! I'll be right there!"_

***

The brown haired man stared outside the window. All he could see was the moor, and yet he felt like he held no attachment to this place. His butler had told him that he had lived in the mansion ever since he was a child. But still, he couldn't understand anything in this place. Nothing triggered his memories.

_"Nii-san!" _a cheerful voice cried before a young girl skipped into the room.

Cielo smiled at his little guest. "Is there anything you want, Hikari-chan?" he asked. The silver-green haired girl jumped onto Cielo's lap before stating:

"I want to play with nii-san!" she said.

Cielo placed a hand on her head "Did you finish your homework?" he inquired, raising a brow.

"Yep" Hikari said with a huge grin.

"Your lying" the spiky haired man pointed out. He shook his head "You know you have your school work as a priority, Hikari" he said "If you finish them, then maybe I'll play with you"

"School is for losers" she stated after crossing her arms on her chest and putting out her tongue.

"C'mon, Hikari, school's not _that _bad" Cielo said, but for some reason he felt a slight tug at his heart. He frowned wondering why his words felt like they didn't make sense. Was he lying to himself? Was it related to his missing past?

The young girl frowned "Fine" she muttered under her breath with her head bowed. "I'll finish my homework" she then looked at Cielo straight in the eyes. "And then, nii-san will play with me, right?" she asked as if begging. "Nii-san won't lie to me, right?" she asked again.

"Of course" Cielo said smiling wryly, not knowing if he was lying or not.

"Pinkie swear?" Hikari asked as she held out her little finger. Cielo chuckled and entwined his pinkie on the little girl's small finger.

"I promise"

***

**Author's Note:**

**Finally done with this chappie! Sorry for the late-ness . I was too nervous about my report card to write a chapter. **

**Cielo means 'Sky' in Italian, and I was running out of ideas for names… **

**While Mostro literally means 'Monster' in Italian… **

**Thank God, my grades in school were alright *sighs in relief* I can now sit back, relax, and let the ideas flow freely. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!  
**


	4. Nostalgia

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**Nostalgia**

**.**

**.**

_**Where will the six elements go without the sky that contains them?**_

Dokuro Chrome didn't want to believe what she had heard.

The young woman stared at the twin oak doors as if she was in a trance. Where was the bubbly young man that greeted her when she came back from a mission? Where was her boss, who placed his believes aside just to make sure that she had gotten true organs. Where was the sky that contained them all?

_"Boss_" she muttered, placing her hand on the door and closing her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes, falling on the carpeted floor. _'Where will I go now?' _she wanted to ask.

Ken and Chikusa, her two best friends in Kokuyo, were somewhere in South America and she couldn't contact the two.

Mukuro was still in the Vindicare prison. But she knew he would get out sooner or later, because Tsuna had promised her. And she knew that Tsuna _never _broke any promises. She knew that he gave his word of honor.

_"Don't lose hope, my kawaii Chrome" _

"Mukuro-sama?" she whispered, with her head still bowed and her eyes, closed.

_"Tsunayoshi is still alive, Chrome-chan" _Mukuro told her through a mind link _"…I do not know where he is exactly, but I know that he is surrounded by darkness" _

"Boss, is still alive…?"

_"Don't give up…"_

***

A young man with spiky light brown hair was staring outside the window, again. His amber eyes grew much darker as each day passed, as if they were losing their usual 'shine'. As if he was losing hope. The man wore a pair of black pants along with a long-sleeved polo shirt.

He turned around, towards the varnished oak door and sighed as if he knew what was going to happen. _Five… Four… Three… Two… One..., _he counted mentally.

"Nii-san!!" a cheerful little girl barged into the room and tackled him into a hug.

"How's school, Hikari?" the man asked, patting the girl on the head as he chuckled at her antics.

"It was no fun, nii-san" the girl huffed, crossing her arms. "No one would play with me" she told him "No one wants to be friends with me" the silver-green haired girl said. "They call me _'No-Good'_ just because I don't like listening to the teachers"

Cielo froze at the statement. _No-good…? _He thought, feeling some sort of familiarity.

"_Don't talk to him, he's still No-Good"_

"_Haha, at least I'm no worse than No-Good ---"_

"Nii-san?" Hikari tilted her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, Hikari" Cielo smiled a little, his face a bit paler than usual "I think I need a bit of fresh air" he muttered, carrying the girl and placing her aside. He stood up, and dusted himself before exiting the library, leaving the girl all by herself,

_"You can't remember Nii-san" _she muttered under her breath, bowing her head and placing her hands on her lap. _"You can't return to __**that **__darkness… Please…"_

"Hikari" a voice echoed throughout the room as it was engulfed in darkness. "You do know the deal, right?"

_"S-si"_ (Yes) Hikari stared at her lap, she flinched as a cold breeze swept through the darkness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes _"Finchè il fratello maggiore è sicuro, servirò il padrone"_ (As long as big brother is safe, I shall serve the master)

The deep voice chuckled _"Così buona ragazza siete" _(Such a good girl you are)

_"Il fratello maggiore è cassaforte, destra?"_ (Big brother is safe, right?) Hikari asked, a bit hesitant.

_ "Finchè potete mantenerli a partire dalla famiglia di Vongola " _(As long as you can keep him away from the Vongola Family) the voice replied.

_ "Farò il mio meglio!" _(I'll do my best!) she cried with determination mirrored on her eyes. _"Non lascerò il fratello maggiore ottenere ferito più"_ (I will not let big brother get hurt anymore!)

***

_ "Maybe you need to take a day off…" _Sawada Iemitsu's voice kept repeating itself in her head.

Maria sighed, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. She was currently inside a compartment of a train heading towards the countryside. Sawada Iemitsu had sent her to the Vongola Countryside Villa in a small village in Spain.

She looked outside, and stared at the sky, wondering why it was still in its normal shade of light blue. She wondered how the sky continued to stay bright even though the times were tough. Maria closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

_ "I want to fly far away, away from the moonlight. What should I do…?" _her phone rang, making her go back to reality.

"Hello?" she answered in her native tongue – Spanish. She was in no mood to change languages at the moment.

_"A-ano… Maria-chan?" _a familiar voice answered making her silver eyes widen.

"K-kyoko-san!" she exclaimed, shifting to Japanese. "I-is something wrong?" she asked.

_"What's going on in Italy?" _those words struck her like lightning. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to answer? How could she explain? _"…Maria-chan…? Is everything alright?"_

"E-everything is fine, Kyoko-san!" she said. "You shouldn't worry about anything"

_"…I thought Maria-chan would tell me…" _Kyoko sounded disappointed _"Everyone… everyone has been hiding the truth from me. Tsu-kun hasn't been answering calls, and Onii-san and the others keep avoiding the subject"_

"Tsuna-san is just busy" Maria replied, feeling guilty of lying to Kyoko.

_"…I see…" _she could hear the tone of doubt in the young woman's voice. _"I'll talk to you later, Maria-chan. Ja ne"_

"H-hai…" Maria muttered, the line on the other side went dead and she was left to stare at her phone. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san" she said "I'm sorry for lying…"

After a few hours, the train had come to a stop at a small train station. She took her stuff and got off the train then she rode a carriage and went on her way to the villa. She looked in awe at the big white manor. It was designed in a sixteenth century style of baroque.

"Maria Antoinette Gomez, I presume?" an old man with silver hair and bright emerald eyes examined her from head to toe. Maria could only nod in response. "I am Antonio Rodriguez, the keeper of this villa, serving for ten years ever since the Vongola Nono had taken over"

Maria inwardly sighed, before bowing politely "Nice to meet you, Antonio"

"It is my pleasure to be in your presence, my lady" the butler bowed. "Please follow me, and I'll be escorting you to your room"

"S-sure…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked at the lush green fields near the manor. It was peaceful and serene, unlike the busy cities of Spain. It was beautiful… wonderful… surreal…

'_M…ste…r'_

The man with spiky brown hair snapped his head up upon hearing the hoarse voice. His dark amber eyes scanned the area. For some reason, he was cautious.

'_Pl..se… er… e…'_

He didn't know who or _what _it was, but somehow… somehow… he felt like he _needed _to trust _this _voice. He scanned the area once again. Where did he hear the voice? He couldn't remember what direction it was.

'…_L…sten… cl…sely…' _

"Wh—" before he could utter a word, a cheery voice began calling him.

"Nii-sama!" a cheery girlish voice called out. Surprisingly, the voice was nowhere to be heard as if a barrier was formed. He saw Hikari rushing towards him with her usual bright smile. "Nii-sama, it's almost supper time" she said, stopping in front of the young man. "Mostro is calling us back"

Cielo looked at Hikari, but his eyes were covered by his fringe. "Hikari…" he said "Are you speaking…Japanese?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" Hikari stuttered "I'm originally Japanese, when I was eight we moved to Portugal, and when my parents died, Nii-sama took me under his wing" she said, not even missing a beat.

"I-is that so…" Cielo didn't know what to say. He trusted the young girl, but he had gotten a feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. He didn't know what it was, or what the reason was, but he still wanted to know everything. His memories were gone, and everything was unfamiliar for him. He had gotten hold of a few books in the library, and surprisingly he could read: Japanese, Italian, Chinese, English, Portuguese, and Spanish.

"Let's go back, nii-sama!" Hikari said, taking his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a bright Saturday morning in Namimori, but the atmosphere surrounding the Kurokawa household was the complete opposite of the sky's radiance. Kurokawa Hana sighed, as she took a tray of biscuits and tea up to her room. Two of her friends – Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru – were in her room, both of them worried for the safety of a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hana was enraged, not only at the missing Sawada, but also at her boyfriend – Sasagawa Ryohei. How could he keep his sister worried? How could he keep his sister in the dark? Why couldn't he just tell everyone what happened to Sawada? But then, there was no use in getting angry now, she had to support her friend first. She had to give her best friend comfort.

"Here, this should calm you down" she said softly before placing the tray down on the small table.

"T-thank you, Hana" the orange haired girl said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about Sawada" she said, sitting down on the floor. "He's changed a lot" she said with a ghost of a smile on her lips "He's not the 'Dame-Tsuna' I once knew… He became a lot different, after the last year in Middle School… "

"T-that's right!" Haru suddenly exclaimed "Tsuna-san won't go down easily!"

"Thank you, the two of you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

**Finally done with this chappie! Sorry for the late-ness . Our dear teachers decided to help ease our boredom by showering us with school work! Oh joy… Anyway, even though it's Christmas break, I still have a lot to do. But hopefully, I'll be able to update soon! **


	5. Storm

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**Storm**

**.**

**.**

_**The storm, quickly moving**_

Gokudera Hayato would never rest until his boss was back. He examined the alley where the Tenth last went to. Hell, he even talked to that disciplinary freak! And all he got were multiple bruises along with a hairclip that was found in the 'crime scene'. He didn't know if the clip was just a coincidence. It could belong to any little girl! But then, it was still a clue.

Hayato stared at the sky, as he rested under the shade of a tree. The sky was always there for him, and yet he wasn't always there for the sky. He had failed him. He had failed his boss. He had failed the only person who regarded him as his right hand man. "I'm sorry, Tenth" he said, slapping a hand to his face. "…I failed…" he closed his eyes.

_He was a failure_

_He was a failure as a guardian_

_He was a failure as a subordinate_

_And, he was a failure as a __**friend**_

_"How can you say that, Hayato?!" _the voice of the Tenth echoed throughout his head. A sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered his boss. _"…The Sky does not always need the protection of his guardians… sometimes the Sky's guardians need to be protected by the Sky in return… So tell me everything, Hayato…"_

Hayato. How long had it been since the Tenth started calling him by his first name? How long…?

A week had gone by since the Tenth's disappearance. It had been a week since he started searching, and yet he arrived at nothing… He had to find the reason why the Tenth left. Maybe he was kidnapped and hidden somewhere… but where exactly…?

"…_The best place to hide a leaf is in a forest…"_

A pair of emerald eyes snapped open. "…In plain sight…" he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~

_"Keep your eyes open, in case you see something suspicious" _Maria read the message from the Decimo's Storm Guardian.

"Understood" she muttered before gulping down her coffee, she looked outside and sighed. The town was covered in thick fog, she couldn't get out of the manor. She wasn't an idiot. Going out, into the fogged town, was something she wouldn't do – considering the fact that she was new in town.

For now, she had decided, she would do a bit of research in the library. And once the fog dies down, she would explore the town a bit more.

"Where's the library, Antonio-san?" Maria inquired, taking her eyes off the _Daily Inquirer_ – the newspaper she was reading. They contained only a few announcements that only regarded the small town in Spain.

"The third room on the second floor, my lady" the butler answered.

"Thanks…" the young woman murmured. She took a quick scan of the newspaper ads, and blinked twice upon finding something suspicious.

_Two 'o clock. At the same spot.  
-M_

Maria shook her head. She didn't want to get involved in something that didn't concern her. But it made her wonder who that _'M' _was. Maybe she could find out, once the fog clears out. She stood up and went to the library, to do a bit of research.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cielo sighed, there was nothing better to do in the manor, and with all the fog in the city he couldn't even explore the town. He took a sip of his daily tea, specially created by his butler, and leaned backwards as he began reading the newspaper. The front page: contained news of a small accident on the bridge making it almost impossible to reach the central city.

Cielo brushed his hair with his hand, as he frowned. He was planning to visit the central town tomorrow, and the bridge just collapsed. How ill-fated it was. He was stuck inside, again.

_"…Ma..s…te…r…" _amber eyes widened in surprise. _"…Gone…"_

"W-what?" he stood up in surprise.

_"…fl…a..e…weak..." _the voice made no sense at all! It was so frustrating to hear it over and over again, and yet catch no sense in all of it. _"Danger…!" _the voice hissed.

"Danger?" he echoed, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

_"B…w…re…" _and with that, the voice disappeared again.

"Nii-sama?" Hikari entered the room, tilting her head in confusion as she saw her 'brother' frozen in his spot. "Is something wrong?"

"No" was Cielo's immediate response, before turning to his 'sister'. The voice disappeared, and Hikari reappeared. How odd was that? Was it only a coincidence? "What are you doing, Hikari?" he asked.

"Nothing" Hikari said "Mostro-san had something to pick up, and told me to watch over nii-sama for a while"

"He went out, in this fog?" Cielo asked, bewildered.

"Mostro-san, knows the town even with his eyes closed" Hikari said with a grin "He's been living in the manor for almost all of his life" she said. "He couldn't get lost even if he wanted to"

"Is that so…" Cielo smiled amusedly. "But why 'watch over me'?" he asked, making Hikari freeze.

"E-eto…" the young girl scratched her cheek. "H-he doesn't want nii-sama to encounter any danger…"

"What danger?" he continued to press on, apparently intrigued. He hadn't read about any kind of dangerous persons on the loose.

"It's because of the Mafia" Morte suddenly entered the room.

"Mafia?" Cielo echoed before looking at Hikari, who was fidgeting in her place. "What kind of mafia?"

"Because of a deal – the master had denied – a group was sent after the master in order to keep him quiet" Cielo looked at Morte, suspiciously. Somehow, he couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. "…and now, master had lost his memories. The master is vulnerable to them"

"I don't want nii-sama to go away!" Hikari cried. A bright green gem, perched atop Hikari's hairclip, glowed.

"Hika—" he reached out to grab her.

"Don't nii-sama!" she cried, and light consumed the room and rendered Cielo unconscious.

"You should've controlled yourself, Hikari" Morte said, shaking his head as he looked at his 'master'. "You could've destroyed our plans"

"I'm sorry" Hikari sobbed, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't want nii-sama to go away…"

"…If you continue to release your power, the Vongola Decimo might resist" he said. "Remember" Morte placed a hand on top of Hikari's head "...if he retrieves his memories, he will go back to the Vongola's side. Excuse me, I'll be taking 'Cielo-sama' back to his room" Morte said before carrying the young lad and exiting the room.

Hikari clenched her fists. "It's unfair…!" she said with a dark dying will flame covering her fists.

"…_You don't have a name…? I'll give you one then…!"_

"…_Really… mister…?"_

"_I'll call you 'Hikari' which means 'Light'"_

"_Hi…ka…ri…?"_

"_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you, Hikari-chan"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Ninth was losing his patience. The news of the missing Vongola Decimo had made half of the members of the Vongola family, turn against the Decimo. "…are you implying that he ran away…?" he asked.

"No offense, Vongola Nono, but the Decimo refused the position to begin with! And Reborn-sama probably _forced _him to take the position, but with Reborn-sama gone, the Decimo must've ran a—ack!" the man couldn't finish his sentence, when someone grabbed his neck.

"That _fucking brat _didn't run away" Xanxus growled "after all, we still need to finish our fight" his crimson eyes were sharp and cold, as if piercing through the man. "Got it _trash?!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Anonymousgirl028: **Yo! Advanced Happy New Year everyone! Hope you like the chapter! -_- Xanxus is in denial that he's worried for Tsuna, haha…

**Xanxus: **_*appears out of nowhere and points gun at authoress* _What did you say, trash?

**Anonymousgirl028: **N-nothing!


	6. Let it Rain

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I kinda made a mistake in the last chapter. The butler's name is "Mostro" and NOT "Morte". Perhaps I was just thinking of my other fic (GXI) so I made that mistake… -_- Gomen.

**Let it Rain**

**.**

**.**

_**Tears won't become the rain of happiness that fall on people**_

Yamamoto Takeshi looked outside the window. It was raining hard in Japan – specifically in the district of Namimori. He travelled back to Japan, to see if Tsuna was there. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he was willing to find out, although, it seemed troubling to try and avoid his former schoolmates from interrogating him.

The rain wouldn't stop falling.

He sighed, deciding it would be best if he journeyed even under this condition. He didn't want to waste time sitting around, doing nothing.

Yamamoto Takeshi took hold of his briefcase. He stepped outside, even though the rain was still pelting, and walked to where his feet decide to take him.

It had been an hour, and the rain won't stop. He decided to take shelter. He didn't want to get sick. And so he took shelter at the nearest place he could find. He smiled wryly before opening the sliding door. He didn't know he would utter those words again: _"Tadaima…" _he breathed.

A pair of amber eyes met another pair. "Takeshi…"

He gave out a small smile "I'm home, Dad"

"Idiot! You're soaking wet! Do you want to get sick?!" Takeshi blinked twice as a towel was thrown at his face. "Go upstairs, go and see if the clothes in your room still fit"

"Thanks, Dad" Takeshi said before proceeding upstairs, to his room.

A smile graced the older Yamamoto's lips. "Welcome home, son" he breathed.

It had been two years since Takeshi decided to move to Italy. He sent a few letters, and so, but he never returned home – until now, that is. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi frowned, he felt like Takeshi was having problems. Tsuyoshi sighed, wiping his hands with a towel. He was going to speak to his son.

Tsuyoshi knocked on Takeshi's door. He came in after hearing Takeshi call out: "Come in"

"Something happened at _'work'. _Is that right, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked, his sharp amber eyes examining his son. Takeshi looked a bit paler than usual- his grin wasn't that of the old days and his eyes, they weren't the usual vibrant ones that he could remember. Something was wrong. And Tsuyoshi knew it.

"J-just a little misunderstanding…" Takeshi said, averting his gaze.

"It's about the Vongola family, isn't it?" Takeshi's amber eyes widened at his father's statement, he looked at his father in disbelief as if asking him how he knew. "I've known the Vongola for a long time, Takeshi" the older Yamamoto said, taking a seat beside his son. "I was once a hit man, serving under the Vongola Nono. And ever since I saw Reborn, I knew that you were getting involved in the whole Mafia world"

"You knew from the start, dad?" Takeshi spoke.

"Tell me, what is, the Vongola's problem now?" a reassuring hand was placed on Takeshi's shoulder. "I'm ready to listen, son" with those reassuring words, Takeshi told his father everything. On how Tsuna – the Vongola Decimo – was dubbed missing, after taking a mission; he told his father on how he was searching for him; and he told his father on how frustrated he was since he couldn't find his friend.

It continued to rain, as Takeshi spoke out his thoughts. The cold wind would howl at times, but Tsuyoshi continued to listen.

~*~*~*~*~

"_In its sadness, the little bird imagined the faraway sky…"_

Someone was singing. He didn't know who it was, but somehow that voice made him feel at ease.

"_Covered by a curse, the sky has vanished"_

Somehow he was reminded by that mysterious voice that kept trying to contact him. He remembered a weird dream about an orange flame along with a pair of orange eyes staring at him. And then everything was consumed by darkness – absolute darkness.

"_In my anxiousness, I am always having nightmares"_

He opened his eyes slightly. He saw a blur – a white blur, beside him.

"…_But my sadness dawned to happiness since the time you visited me…"_ (*)

He rubbed his eyes, and the blur became clear. "Hikari….chan…?" he croaked out.

"Nii-sama! You're awake!" the girl cried, tackling the young man. "We've been worried, ever since you collapsed"

"Eh? How long was I out?" Cielo asked.

"Two days" was Hikari's reply, making Cielo's amber eyes widen. "It was a good thing Mostro was here to carry you to your room"

"That long…?" Cielo felt pain rush into his head. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Are you okay, nii-sama?" Hikari asked, worriedly.

"My head hurts…" Cielo admitted.

"Nii-sama you have a fever!" Hikari said, placing a hand at Cielo's forehead. "I'll go get Mostro, just wait a minute, nii-sama" she said before dashing out of the room. After exiting the room, the young girl smiled sadly "…This is for your own good, nii-sama"

Inside the room, on the other hand, Cielo lied back down. He never noticed a light orange gem on the bedside table, glow. He could only feel something burning inside him, as if tearing him apart. He coughed, roughly. The pain was unbearable! His throat was burning. He wanted to call for help.

"Hi…k…ri… Mo…t..o… Som…one… Ple…se…"

Voices kept ringing in his head. Some were cackling psychotically, while others were screaming – crying out in pain. It was nerve-wracking.

"St…o…p…" he croaked, barely a whisper.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Basil coughed, his vision was getting blurry. He should've rested, even for a while. He sat at a corner of a shop. He couldn't walk properly anymore. "…Sawada-dono…" he muttered as he stared at the sky.

_"Sind Sie gut?" _(**)a voice called out. (Are you alright?)

"Huh?" he couldn't process the words in his mind. He was too tired. Too damn tired.

_"Sind Sie gut, Junge?" _the voice repeated. Basil felt a hand on his forehead. _"Sie brennen!" _(Are you alright, boy? --- You're burning!)

He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no strength to speak. He had been on a journey for a few days. He didn't bother resting. He didn't even bother contacting the other CEDEF members.

Maybe he should rest his eyes… even for a few seconds…

The next day, he woke up and found himself in a soft comfy sofa. A towel was placed on his head, and he could hear the crackling fire wood. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up straight and examining the room.

_"Ah! You're awake" _he processed the language in his mind. It was German. _"I was worried that you suddenly fainted there" _an old cheery man chuckled. _"My name is Gino Moretti, and you are?"_

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Moretti" _Basil said with a small smile. _"Please, call me Basil" _

_ "Basil, huh?" _the man scratched his chin. _"You're briefcase is over there" _he pointed at the chair, nearest the fireplace. _"Don't worry, I didn't look at your stuff. I don't want to get involved in someone else's work"_

_ "Thank you very much" _the young man said with a sigh of relief. _"I'll be off the—"_

_ "No. Not yet" _the old man said in a reprimanding tone. _"You might catch a fever again. I am a doctor, you see – well maybe, a former-doctor, but that doesn't change a fact that I earned a degree in medicine. And by looking at your condition, it seems like you need a lot of rest" _

Basil couldn't refuse the kindness of the old man, but the name of the kind folk… _'Gino Moretti…? Where have I heard that name before…?' _he wondered.

~*~*~*~*~

**End Notes:**

(*) From Ar Tonelico II Soundtrack – the song is entitled: EXEC_VIENA/ and it is sung by Haruka Shimotsuki.

(**) Used altavista babelfish to translate this. The language is German.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Basil comes this way! On his journey, he arrives at the country of Germany and meets a _familiar _old man. Ugh. School starts tomorrow, unfortunately. T_T. Please leave a review or comment . They're highly appreciated.

Ciao, for now.


	7. Prelude to Ruin

**Plot: **_The SKY was painted with a dull color of GRAY. The night after, Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, with his memories rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame that sought his power, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back…? _

**Warning: **OCs, Cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't go up any higher. I promise!

**Prelude to Ruin**

**.**

_**. **_

_"Deep inside the black abyss, the darkness burns its flame of sinful _**DeStRuCtIoN**_"_

.

.

Lambo tossed and turned, and still, he couldn't sleep. Ever since the bombshell was dropped on him, he couldn't bring himself to act normally. When he would think about _Tsuna-nii_ he felt guilt surge throughout him.

Why was Tsuna-nii there to protect him? And yet when it was his turn he couldn't bring out his courage.

He smiled wryly as he remembered the days when Tsuna-nii was home.

Baka-dera would call him 'Stupid Cow' as he stands beside the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna-nii would smile at them, and ask Baka-dera to give him a little more respect. And Baka-dera would, half-heartedly, obey. He would put out his tongue and annoy Baka-dera some more. Then, Tsuna-nii tells him to give Baka-dera the equal respect. And then, a Mafioso would approach the Decimo and his right-hand man; and whisper something to them.

Tsuna-nii would look at him worriedly, before nodding to the Mafioso. He would apologize to him for his impromptu mission with his right-hand man, and then he would call Fuuta and ask him to take him back to the Vongola Mansion near his school.

"Lambo-kun…?" a familiar voice, belonging to his childhood friend, broke his chain of thoughts. He turned to his side, so that his back was facing the door. He heard a sigh, and some weight add to his bed. "…Fuuta-nii told me that you were depressed" she said.

He resisted the urge to snort. He, instead, remained quiet. He closed his eyes, still remembering the hurtful words from the Vongola Elders.

"_The Thunder Guardian, help the Decimo? Are you nuts?"_

"_That boy is useless- sometimes I wonder why he was chosen" _

They still won't trust him! He was old enough to help. He had been in the mafia for all his life! So, why couldn't they trust him?

He felt frustrated. He clenched his fists until they turned white.

"--- I know, that you're Tsuna-nii's guardian and that you might feel the pressure---" He felt annoyed. Did she even know about their predicament? She began speaking of how Tsuna-nii wouldn't want to see him like this. She would mention the name over and over. _Tsuna-nii, _this_. Tsuna-nii, _that_. _He couldn't take it! Why did she have to remind him of what a failure he was?

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I-PIN!" he cried, sitting up straight and facing her. His eyes widened when he saw tears staining her cheeks. Her face was pale and she was clutching the sheets tightly. "I-Pin…?" he muttered, completely at loss.

"Fuuta-nii told me…" she whispered. "Tsuna-nii's gone missing…" I-Pin's tears didn't stop flowing. "I couldn't believe it… Tsuna-nii is the one who soothed me after master died. He didn't even show how hurt he was about Reborn-san…" she wiped her tears "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you… I'll leave you alone now" she said, before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Lambo in a guilt-stricken state.

_He really is an idiot_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Kyouya-san, I've heard that Tsunayoshi has disappeared, is this true?" _a feminine voice from the other line asked.

"…Where did you hear that?" Hibari Kyouya asked with a frown. He knew that it was kept a secret.

_"…Rumours are spreading all throughout…After working with the Metafalica family's Cloud Guardian. We overheard news about Tsunayoshi's disappearance. Megumi, hasn't told her boss yet, though, even if they are an ally of the Vongola…" _the woman whispered. _"I can't confirm anything with Dino…!" _

Dino was purposely distancing himself with his fiancée, in order to contain the news. So, how did the other families know?

"What mission were you in, _senpai_?" he asked his former student council president of Namimori Middle School.

_"…Important documents… they were stashed inside a warehouse in Moscow… They're encoded in Russian and Megumi volunteered to translate them – being the pseudo-Russian that she is." _She said. _"…and them a man – who oddly spoke in Italian – was talking to another, telling him of the missing Vongola Decimo"_

News was spreading. Kyouya knew this might lead to the Vongola's destruction. "_Do not _let any information leak"

_"O-ordering your s-senpai?" _she muttered under her breath before sighing _"Fine. But I'm not doing this for you. Remember that, former _prefect. _By—"_

Hibari didn't even take the time to let her finish, for he ended the call with a push of a button. He turned his leather seat around. He knew that if word gets out fast, the Vongola will be threatened by other families. As if the inner family conflict was bad enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This town is busier than I thought" Maria Antoinette Gomez, sighed in defeat as she sat on a bench in a small park. She had decided to visit another town, near the Vongola villa. It was a lot different – a lot more vibrant and busy than what she had imagined.

People were rushing about; Children were playing, here and there; Women were talking with each other, exchanging nasty rumours; and then, there were a few people rushing inside some stores.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Where would she start looking, without earning the suspicions of the other Vongola members? Maria had been stripped of her freedom to search for the Vongola Decimo, after the verdict from most of the Vongola members. She couldn't say 'no', for she knew that even the Vongola Decimo's name was in stake.

_"Nii-sama, let's go back home" _a young girl said.

_"…Now, now, Hikari-chan… give me some time to explore the town a bit more…" _her eyes widened.

_'That voice…!' _she thought, standing up from where she sat. She searched the crowd and saw a bush of spiky brown hair.

_"But I'm tired already…" _the girl, beside the man whined.

"Who the heck…" she couldn't help but murmur.

_"Fine, fine" _the man sighed and both of them stepped inside a dark vehicle.

Maria's eyes widened, she rushed towards the vehicle. "Wait!" she cried, but the group of people were walking against her, making it impossible to reach the vehicle. "Tsuna-san…!" she called out, in a futile attempt to stop the vehicle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"—na-san…!" he turned around and saw a young woman, emerging from the crowd. He had to wonder, who that person was. She looked familiar.

"Mostro, stop the car… that woman—" before he could finish, his butler cut him off.

"That woman is but a spy sent to kill you, master" Mostro stated, not taking his hands off the wheel.

"She didn't look like a spy!" Cielo argued.

"…Don't judge outer appearances, master" Mostro nearly growled. "It might become your downfall" Hikari stayed, oddly, quiet. Cielo looked at Mostro, suspiciously. "…Always be cautious, master, even someone like her might poison your mind. Trust your loyal butler, for once"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sapere dove Gino Moretti è?" a deep mysterious voice asked. (Do you know where Gino Moretti is?)

"Ho sentito che sta rimanendo in Germania, il mio signore" replied a man wearing a black cloak. (I heard he is staying in Germany, my lord)

"Che cosa state aspettando? Vada dopo lui. È l'unica persona che sa circa la fiamma scura" the voice said in an impatient tone. (What are you waiting for? Go after him. He is the only one who knows about the Dark Flame)

"Come desiderate, il mio signore" the man bowed respectfully. (As you wish, my lord)

"Il Vongola decimo è l'unico candidato adatto…" the mysterious man mused with a smirk on his lips. (The Vongola Tenth is the only suitable candidate...) "Il proprietario della fiamma più pura" he said. (The owner of the purest flame…).

~*~*~*~*~

["Dear Grandfather,

A lot has happened lately. The Vongola is in chaos, and rumours are spreading from different families about the Vongola Decimo. Megumi – the Cloud Guardian of the Metafalica family – gave me the translation of the documents we had found. They had the 'dark flame' – the one you were working on, before Mom and Dad died – in them.

Please be careful.

Your granddaughter,

Yumiko"]

Gino Morettie reread the letter over and over. He frowned and hastily placed the letter in his pocket.

_They _were after him again. Those people who want to use the dark dying will flame for everyone's destruction. He had been in hiding ever since he accidentally killed his son and his wife. And his granddaughter was sent to Japan to live by herself.

When his granddaughter, Yumiko, turned twenty-two, he had found out that she joined the Cavallone family and became the Cavallone boss' fiancée.

He never expected her to get into the mess that killed her parents.

Gino Moretti, decided that he would leave this town. He began packing his stuff, only to be interrupted by a curt knock on the door. _"Ich bin beschäftigt"_ he called out. (I am busy)

Without warning, his door was kicked open. A man with sleek black hair smirked at him _"Non ci preoccupiamo se siete occupato o non, il padrone abbiamo bisogno della vostra conoscenza"_ he stated. (We do not care if you are busy or not, the master needs your knowledge)

"Mister Moretti!" a blue blur of flame blocked an incoming attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Italy?" Sasagawa Kyoko looked at Miura Haru in confusion.

"Hai! I got three tickets to Italy" Haru said "We can visit Tsuna-san too!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late-ness. Our exams have been moved until next week, so I have to worry about the school Thanksgiving Dinner – I refuse to call it a prom – for now. The whole Cavallone fiancée is just a random idea. I mean, Dino is old enough to search for someone to marry in order to continue the Cavallone line. He can't stay single forever, people! And the Metafalica family is not playing a major role in this fic. I promise. 

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!


	8. Doubt

**Plot: **The SKY was painted with a dull shade of GRAY. The night after Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, and later on, his memories were in the process of being rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back?

**Warnings: **OCs, a bit of cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't get higher.

**Doubt**

**.**

**.**

_**TRUTH **__is beautiful, without doubt; but so are __**LIES**_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dino took a deep breath as he stared at the various documents, scattered on his desk. He needed to find his _little brother. _

He closed his eyes, and leaned backwards. Everything is just too surreal to comprehend. With Tsuna gone missing, most of the Vongola turned against the Vongola Decimo. _Where do their loyalties lie? _He had to wonder.

"Boss! The Scuro family and the Anziano family are in war!" one of his subordinates, Ivan, cried as he entered the room.

The Cavallone boss massaged his temples. "Not again…" he muttered, knowing that the two families were always fighting. They had only ceased fire when the Vongola Decimo intervened. Dino swore that Tsuna was a miracle worker.

"What is their reason this time?" he asked, exasperated.

"An important document stolen from the Scuro family," Ivan said, "The Scuro family keeps on blaming the Anziano family."

Dino had no choice but to intervene, since the Cavallone family benefitted from the research from the Scuro family, and the weapons from the Anziano family. Without further a due, he made his final decision: "Call in the Metafalica family, I need more information on the document that was stolen."

"Yes, boss."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maria Antoinette Gomez stared at her cellphone. She didn't know what to do next. Should she call Gokudera-sama and inform him of what she saw?

She sighed, brushing her hair backwards. She didn't see the face quite clearly. Maybe she was just hallucinating. She wasn't sure. She still had some doubt.

Her mind was telling her that she was wrong, while her heart was telling her otherwise.

She growled in frustration before stomping off to the Vongola Mansion. She needed to find out if she was wrong or not.

"_Oh, the sky, covered in dark ashes. Oh, the sky, tainted in crimson blood~"_

Hair from the back of her neck rose as she heard a hermit singing, while looking at the sunset sky. She stopped in her tracks and stared in front of her.

"_The sky will fall, a thousand times over. And not even the sands of time can heal it. Oh, the sky, slowly, slowly dying…"_

The hermit suddenly stared at her, with obsidians eyes, holding ancient wisdom. "Curiosity can kill, young miss, remember that~"

"What exactly do you mean?" she turned to him and asked.

"What I say, is what I mean," replied the hermit as he stood up from the bench and patted his tattered clothes, "And the world is harsher than it seems."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amber eyes, which continue to grow darker with every passing day, stared at the sunset sky.

_Orange, _he thought with a bitter smile. He didn't know why but he felt attached to that color. Whenever he slept, he always dreamed of a _bright _orange flame, a pair of _bright _orange eyes; and the bright blue sky.

"_---na---san!" _he frowned, remembering the voice. He felt like the owner of the voice was calling him.

But he didn't have a 'na' on his name, nor did he have a 'san'.

But why? Why did it _feel _so familiar?

"Nii-san? Are you alright?" a small voice asked.

"Yes," he managed to give a smile at the young girl, as he patted her head. "I am fine, Hikari, do not worry."

"Nii-san?" she looked down, to avoid eye-contact. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, crouching down to face the young girl. "You haven't done anything wrong," he said, "How could I ever hate—"

"No! Nii-san will hate me, even if he doesn't hate me now!" she cried, tears rolled down her cheeks, uncontrollably.

"Hikari—"

"Because I lied to nii-san!" she cried out.

"What are you saying?" he asked in confusion. Cielo's heart was beating faster. His intuition was acting up. "Hikari?"

"Because of me, nii-san is suffering," she sobbed, "I didn't want nii-san to lose his memories. I just wanted nii-san to—"

"That is enough, Hikari. You have disappointed _us_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"THIS IS EXTREMELY NOT GOOD!" Ryohei yelled after reading a letter he had received. His voice resonated inside the Vongola Mansion, startling _a lot _of Mafiosi.

"Is something wrong, Ryohei-kun?" Sawada Iemitsu asked, trying to recover from the loud voice.

"KYOKO, HARU AND HANA ARE GOING TO ITALY, THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!"

"C-can you lower your voice down?" Iemitsu pleaded.

Ryohei blinked twice before staring at Iemitsu, dumbly. "Hai," he muttered, still shocked of what he had read.

Iemitsu sighed. There was no other way. "We will do everything we can in order to keep them out of harm's way. Do not worry, Ryohei-kun. I know that Tsuna would want it too…"

With the mention of Tsuna's name, the room became quiet.

"…Yes… he would…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mister Moretti, are you alright?" Basil asked after he knocked out the black haired man, with one blow to the head.

"…The Dying Will Flame…" the old man muttered in disbelief. He shook his head before grabbing a big bag. "No time to explain. Let's get out of here," he stated, speaking in Italian. "I need to contact Megumi Yamazaki of the Metafalica Family."

Basil's eyes widened. He still had his doubts but, Gino Moretti had helped him. Now it is his turn.

Gino lead him to a shop, inside a small and damp alley, a few miles from Gino's house. They entered the shop, and the bells attached to the door tinkled in response.

Basil could see different knick knacks, toys, and wooden sculptures on the shelves. What caught his attention were the different boxes, behind the counter. They looked like box weapons. Maybe a bit too much, he decided.

"_Willkommen!" _(Welcome) a cheerful voice greeted, and a young boy with dark brown hair and silver eyes greeted them. _"__Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?" _(Is there anything I can do?)

Gino took a deep breath. "I need to speak to Yamazaki Megumi," he spoke in Japanese.

The man's eyes narrowed. "I believe that she is unavailable at the moment," he nearly growled. "And who might you be?"

"It's Gino Morreti! I'm Yumiko's grandfather!" Gino nearly screamed, slamming his hand on the counter.

"Ah. Gino Morreti…" the man drawled. "I _have _heard of you…" a smirk graced the young man's lips. Basil and Gino stared at him, noticing the change of tone. "Sorry for the disguise, and all," the young 'man' took off 'his' wig, to reveal long tresses of black hair, reaching just below 'his' shoulders. "I am Yamazaki Megumi. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"Please. There is no time," Gino breathed.

"Be thankful that I decided to stay in Germany, for a while," Megumi said, crossing her arms. "So," she started, "they have finally found out," she narrowed her eyes at Gino. "I'll lead you to the Cavallone family. But for now, I need to keep you away from _them_. She turned around and snatched a small black box.

"Miss Megumi?"

"They are on their way," she stated. "_They _know my shop," she added with a growl before facing them. "Take this," she stated, placing the black box on Basil's hands. "There is an exit at the back that leads to the forest. From thereon, you'll find an airbase. Just find a guy called: L.M, and tell him that you need to go to the Cavallone base, just show him--," she searched her pockets for a silver necklace that had a g-clef symbol hanging on it.

"—this, and he'll lead you to the Cavallone base. Once you get inside the base, tell the bronco of your situation," she sighed once she had finished. Megumi opened the door, near the counter. "Hurry, don't mind me!" she said, motioning for them to go through the back door.

The door to the shop opened, once again. And her silver eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi spat, snatching her weapons from under the counter.

"_Oh, the sky, covered in dark ashes."_

Megumi's cloud dying will flame emerged from her ring, and she prepared herself for an upcoming attack

"_And the clouds painted with red~"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the late-ness. I'm already done with my Nihongo training, and the contest is now over. We won third place for group, and my senpai won first place for the individual category. I got fourth place, though, along with others that tied with my score ^_^. Oh, well…

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!


	9. Truth 01

**Plot: **The SKY was painted with a dull shade of GRAY. The night after Sawada Tsunayoshi's mission, he went missing, and later on, his memories were in the process of being rewritten. Can his Guardians find him, before the dark flame, consumes him wholly? Can they get his memories back?

**Warnings: **OCs, a bit of cursing, and dark themes

**Rating: **T – and it won't get higher.

**Truth 01**

**.**

**.**

_Words are but symbols for the relations of things to one another _

_and to us; nowhere do they touch upon absolute truth._

_-Friedrich Nietzche_

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi blinked twice; his eyes were glued to his phone, exclusively used for Mafia purposes. "Hello?" he answered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Takeshi's brown orbs narrowed when he heard Sawada Iemitsu's news, "I'll try to protect them as much as I can. When is their flight? Understood, I shall leave immediately. _Ja." _ The young Yamamoto placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Takeshi?" he heard his father call his name. "Were you on the phone, just now?"

Takeshi smiled wryly before he entered the kitchen, where his father was busy making some sashimi. "Hey, dad," he said, clearing his throat, "My visit has been cut short. I'm needed back in Italy this Thursday."

"Oh?" Tsuyoshi frowned; his back was still facing his son, and he intended it to remain that way for a while. "Do what you wish, Takeshi."

"I'll visit again, dad, don't worry," he said before rushing to his room to pack for his trip.

"Don't you dare die in your mission, Takeshi," he whispered as he stared at a picture with a small smile. "Your mother didn't, and so should you…" his eyes sparkled with nostalgia as he recalled his late wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are pathetic, Duilio," Yamazaki Megumi snorted as she positioned herself for defense against the man disguised as a hermit. "You are the reason why the Anziano and Scuro famiglia are in war. You are the reason why the Vongola Decimo is gone."

Duilio applauded her. "As expected from the Metafalica Famiglia's Cloud Guardian," he sighed, "Too bad you won't be able to live to tell all…"

"Che. Try me," Megumi spat. _As long as the documents are safe with Basil and Gino Moretti; and as long as they manage to bring those documents to the bronco…_

"I think I shall," Duilio said with a devious smirk.

_Sorry boss, I might not make it to the next reunion. _Megumi thought before she dodged Duilio's broad sword; she opened her box weapon that revealed a long metal staff. Duilio raised an eyebrow eyeing her weapon before he plunged his to the wooden floor boards. "Don't underestimate me or my family."

"I'll give you a choice, Yamazaki Megumi," Duilio said in a calm tone, "Join _us _or die."

"I know where my loyalties lie, so I'd rather die," Megumi smirked, "but thanks for the offer." She dashed towards Duilio with her staff ready to stab him on the chest, but when the end of the staff was only an inch away, she stopped. "W-wha…" blood gushed out from her mouth.

"I expected much from you," Duilio clicked his tongue while shaking his head in a negative manner; his broad sword was plunged into her abdomen. He pulled his sword back and let the young woman collapse on the floor. "Arriverderci," he said before whistling the song he had made up himself, _"When the sky is at its darkest hour, the clouds will be painted red~" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Y-you are Leo Medici!" Gino Moretti's eyes widened when they arrived at a camouflaged air base. "A mechanic for the Anziano famiglia, specializing in aeronautics –"

"And you are?" Leo Medici eyed the pair in a suspicious manner.

"He is my grandfather, Leo-kun," a woman entered the scene, who Basil recognized as the Cavallone bronco's fiancé. "…and Basil-san from CEDEF?" it was more of a question than a statement. "What brings you here?" she asked. "I was expecting Megumi --- wait, is something wrong?"

"Megumi-san gave us these," Gino said showing them a black box along with a necklace.

Yumiko, Gino's granddaughter's, eyes widened before her head snapped towards Leo Medici, "Leo-kun… Megumi is…"

"That damn brat," Leo growled before saying: "Let's go to the bronco."

"Aren't you going to check on your sister?" Yumiko asked.

"Half-sister," Leo corrected in a low tone as he unlocked the large gate leading to a jet plane, "She once told me that when she leaves her Metafalica necklace, she is as good as dead."

"But—" Gino was cut off. He too was worried for the young girl.

"Megumi's pride is her indefatigable loyalty to her family," Leo snapped, "Once she removes her symbol as the Metafalica's guardian, she is deemed as a traitor. Besides, she probably knew that she will die. So we should hurry; don't let her sacrifice go in vain."

The three froze for a few seconds before following Leo Medici enter the plane; a while later, they were on their way to the Cavallone villa. The journey to the Cavallone base was drenched in silence.

"This is Leo Medici, pilot of the private craft, _Anziano Aquila _asking permission to land. Over_," _Leo broke the silence that lasted for five hours.

Yumiko rubbed her eyes. Langour was written all over the young lass; after encountering different stressful days.

_"Permission granted."_

"Grazie," Leo muttered, half-heartedly. "Over and out."

Yumiko stared outside the window, letting out a sigh in the process. It had been weeks since she last visited the main Cavallone villa, but unlike the last time, she was here for business.

"Are you alright?" Gino asked his granddaughter.

"I will be fine," Yumiko said with a smile. "Everything is just too fast to comprehend, grandpa."

After they landed, they were immediately sent to Dino's office. No questions asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They won't listen to us." Komatsu Kumiko, the boss of the Metafalica Famiglia, drummed her fingers on the table top. "I've tried all that I can; but the two famiglias are too obsessed with fighting each other. The Scuro and Anziano just _hate _each other." She sighed in defeat before leaning back on her chair. "In a different topic; I've heard that the Vongola Decimo is MIA."

"Where did you hear that?" Dino demanded.

"From our informant, Yamazaki Megumi," Kumiko said. "So, is it true? Tsuna-san disappeared?" she peered at him.

"Boss, your guests have arrived." Dino mentally thanked Durante, one of his subordinates, who announced the arrival of the long-awaited document from Russia. The bucking horse motioned for his subordinates to open the door.

A woman with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped inside with three men in tow. "Dino," she nodded before taking a deep breath and greeting the other important figure in the room, "Kumiko-san."

Kumiko raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms in the process. "Where is Yamazaki Megumi?" she asked, "She is supposed to be with you, is she not?" Her eyes lingered at the figure, near the exit. "Leo Medici, where is your sister?" she demanded, tightening her grip on the arm of her chair.

"Half-sister," Leo corrected in a low tone; his hands were clenched and he was busy studying the interior of the room. He fished out a necklace and tossed it to Komatsu Kumiko, who managed to catch it perfectly. "That damn brat is dead," he stated, before he turned around, "I have to go. I don't want to fraternize with the people who lead to that damn brat's death." Yumiko bowed her head in shame as did Gino Moretti. Both were guilty of what had happened to their ally.

"Before you go, Leo Medici," Kumiko said, "Bear in mind that your sister's sacrifice won't go wasted." Leo didn't reply, instead he set his course back to his jet. The Metafalica boss turned to the three. "What did Megumi give you?"

Basil handed her a small black box. "Megumi-dono didn't tell us how to open it, though," he said.

Kumiko examined the box. She brushed her fingers on the smooth surface of the box.

"_Fingerprints confirmed. Komatsu Kumiko." _A robotic voice emerged from the box. _"Voice confirmation needed." _

Kumiko sighed. Leave it up to Megumi to make things a lot complex than they should be. _"Canto della speranza," _she recited her favorite line.

"_Voice confirmed." _Kumiko placed the box on the table, and watched as it open to reveal a small chip. She gingerly picked up the chip before taking out a small laptop from her bag. Kumiko inserted the chip into one of the slots and placed the laptop on the table.

"You can connect this to your plasma television if you want," the Metafalica boss said. Dino's subordinates hastily searched for connectors and extension cords; after fifteen minutes, everything was set.

"_Good day," _Megumi's voice echoed throughout the room, her face appeared on the screen. _"Sorry for not being able to deliver this document, personally. Yes, I know that I won't make it," _she sighed, _"…Anyway, let's get back to business… The documents we found belong to the Scuro famiglia," _Megumi's video was replaced by several windows that were either full with text or pictures.

Dino frowned. The document was the reason of the Anziano and Scuro famiglia's conflict.

"…_I'm not going to repeat myself, anymore, so you better take notes." _There was a huge intake of breath, heard. _"The document contains data about the different flames; from the cloud flame to the sky flame. As we all know, the Sky flame is the most powerful in the world, in fact, only a few people possess it."_

Dino, Kumiko, Tsuna, and a few other people's pictures popped out.

_"If the sky flame is rare, so is the __**eight **__flame –"_

A colorless 3-dimensional picture of flame appeared at the upper right of the screen.

_ "—The Scuro famiglia calls it 'The Flame of Light.' By monitoring well-known people who possess the sky flame—Yes, that includes you and the bronco, boss --, but they have found out that there is only one candidate that is 'compatible' with the flame." _

Dino muttered a curse under his breath as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

_"--Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, Vongola Decimo…Shocked? Well I am too. But there's more to this 'flame of light', thanks to a certain informant, who I paid a lot to gain this information, there is a person who knows more about this topic. Isn't that right? Gino Moretti-san?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cielo pulled Hikari to his side. "What is the meaning of this, Mostro?" he asked, making sure that Hikari was safe. "You have been lying to me."

"I am not the only one, though," Mostro pointed out, his smile almost demonic. "Can't you see? Hikari is, also, conspiring against you. She is not your _little sister." _Cielo held Hikari close to him, in a protective manner. He didn't speak, and continued to stare at his 'butler'. "Do you not know how selfish she has been all this time? She is the reason why you are here. And yet you are still protecting her, what kind of fool are you?"

"_Mostro, stop," _a commanding voice said, making everyone in the room, freeze. _"Do not talk like that to our _dear _guest…,"_ Cielo's eyes narrowed as a man, clad in black, entered the room.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Mostro bowed in apology, even though he was ignored by his real master, he didn't bother raising his head.

"I can tell you more about your missing, memories, if you want," the man's emerald eyes twinkled with sickening delight, "But of course, there is a price to pay…"

"I'd rather die," Cielo spat, his intuition told him that the man cannot be trusted.

"Don't you even care about your family?" the man asked, lowering the hood of his cloak, to reveal tresses of golden hair. It was rather shocking to see an angelic looking creature to side with darkness. He reached into his cloak and took out a few pictures. "... Don't you care about _their_ safety? I know you don't remember them, now, but, how would you feel if they all _died _because of you, hm?"

"You wouldn't dare…" the brunette nearly growled. The color of his eyes, were shifting from brown to red.

"Duillio-sama…" she whispered.

"How are you, Hikari-chan~?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **

O_O SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I'll try my best to update ASAP. Though it's summer, I still have review classes for upcoming college entrance exams . Urgh. I still don't want to go to college. Heck, I'm only fourteen (turning fifteen on October)!!!

There are a lot of unanswered questions, which will, hopefully, be answered in the next chappie.


End file.
